Allen moves to the Earls side!
by April-Kirkland-Luka25
Summary: Allen was left in depths of the Black Order, in the cell he was placed in after telling everyone he was the 14th. Tyki and Road came to get him, telling him that their there to take him to the Earl by the Earl's Order, but what if it wasn't just the Earl who told them to get them? What is Cross doing with the Noah's? Allen X Cross (M just in case)
1. Allen is saved? By who?

**Hey everyone! So I had said (I think) that I am making up a new story, but its not Avengers or minecraft or Hetalia or anything at all, But I'm doing D. Grey Man! I had started this some time ago and I read some other fanfictions that I thought was really cool so I wanted to try it on my own, sort've at the end of the Anime and before Allen gets out of jail by Tyki and Road :D Sort've like that you know. Also Apocryphos won't be in this, Neah will be though.**

**I hope you all like this small idea, and no I'm not stealing any ideas from anyone alright? I just thought it was a good idea to write off my own story for a bit and see how this story works out!~ ANYWAYS I think I should start up on my story now! I hope you like this story! (By the way I do not own D. Grey Man or the song that is going to be put in this. [the song is a chinese song but switched into English, if u'd like to listen to it, just search up 'Chinese fairy tale song' and u might find it :) good luck])**

* * *

**Allen's Pov**

The pain.. The pain was too much.. I was hurt everywhere.. My eyes were blank as I leaned on Tim..Talking with Neah for sometime, we came to a deal, I have his memory and powers, he can use my body from time to time as long as I know when he's taking over.. Tim is tied down as I had my ankles tied down also... Non.. of my friends came to come check on me.. Maybe because Link and that Bastard told them not to come see me? But... their my friends... I shifted my eyes to Tim.. then at the door, there was a knock and Link came walking in, "Eat." he said and then left me to eat, I stared at the food, and reached for it, I ate a bit of it, not a lot of it, but I ate at least.. I closed my eyes and listened for anything coming near my cell, I felt a tear down my cheek, I brought my knees to my chest as I weep softly. I felt Timcampy try to move his wings as he tries to move to comfort me, but he couldn't as he was chained down. I kept weeping softly as I hid my face on my knees, I couldn't stop, the tears keep trailing down my cheek. "Shounen?" I heard someone call out, my head snapped up to see Tyki there standing with Road, I gap slightly as I just sit there, Tim hisses, Road frowns, "Is everything.. alright?" asked Road, he blink and look down and shake my head, "What are you guys doing here anyways?" I ask softly as I look up at them.

"Were here to get you. The earl wants you to come home with us, away... away from here.." said Tyki, I give them a frown as I stare at them with a confused look, "Come... and get me..?" I look at them confused, "Why would you need me?" I said to them as look down, "I'm just a no one.. I'm not needed...I'm a monster.." Road looks at me sadly, "Common.. " She said, "Theres no need to talk like that.." She said to me as Tyki started to get the chains off of me and Tim, "What if I told you it wasn't just the Earl that told us to come and get you?" I rubbed my ankles lightly as I raise my eye brow, "Who?" "Do you really want to know?" Tyki asked lightly, I nod, and Road's heart shape door open, "Tsk. Idiot apprentice." My eyes widen, "Shishou?!" He nods, "I was called over to where the Earl was by Tyki, he wanted to talk about you and your death sentance." My eyes widen, "Death sentance?!" he gave a nod, "they were gonna take away Crown Clown, and then kill you on spot with EVERYONE there, I tried to reason with them but they wouldn't listen, that was 2 week ago, so when they came to talk with me a week later, and I went with them without hestitation(SP?)." I look down then I look up. I got up and jumped into my masters arms, hugging him tightly, "Even if your an idiot, your still my apprentice, so lets get out of here befo-" the door to the cell slams open and I already knew who it was, I never looked back, and I only held onto my master even tighter, "Cross?!" I heard Link yell, "and with 2 Noahs-" "Shut up." He said, "what..?" "I said shut up." he said and pulled out judgment, "How dare you speak to me-!" there was a click of the safty lock on judgment being unlocked. "Cross..? Why?" I heard, I knew that voice well and looked up to the door, there stood Lenalee, Lavi, Choaji, Kanda, Marie, Krory and Miranda. Choaji growled, "See I told you! Your-" Suddenly a gun was put up to Choaji's head, "Shut. Up." Tyki had took Judgement from Cross and had it up to his head, I blinked and I felt a hand on my back, "Lets go." said Cross as Road opened her Ark, "alright.." I said and turned to walk into Road's Ark gate, "ALLEN!" I hear Lenalee yell out, I turn back around and faced Lenalee, "What.." I said, glaring a bit, Cross had untied Tim, he went back to normal size as perched himself on Crosses head.

"Don't.. Don't leave.." I growl lightly, "I'd rather not stay, besides who would want a _death sentance_?" Their eyes widen, "How do you-" "Oh so all of you guys knew and never bothers to tell ME?!" I yelled slightly, a bit pissed, "2 weeks! 2 DAMN weeks and you never said one god damn thing to me?! Also that your going to take my Innocence from me- gonna try and give to it some other exorcists and see if they can handle Crown Clown?!" I yell slightly, I saw Kanda have his hand on his sword and I growled as I turn to leave, "Don't you dare try and make me come back cause I won't no matter how you plead." I said and stepped one foot into the Ark, as I peel off the jacket and flung it at them, "keep it exorcists, why do I need it if I'm not an exorcist anymore?" I said and walked right through, "GIVE US YOUR INNOCENCE-" I heard from Choaji but I never heard the rest, as I had already walked through, why give them my innocence? No one will be able to even handle Crown Clown. Tyki and Cross had walked in after me, then road as she had to close the Ark, I look behind me and smiled at the 3, "so what now?" I asked, "Well, you should talk with Neah" I gave a nod, talk to my uncle? how hard can that be, I mean we did talk while I was in that jail cell... "Also where do I sleep-" Master had cut me, "In my room, I usually sleep on the couch anyways." "your room-?!" "I WAS here for awhile." he said and gave me a grin, I rolled my eyes but smiled, "Alright then. lead the way," He gave a wave over to Tyki and Road, I said goodbye to them and followed as he walked over to his room, smoking all the way. "Your going to need to disconnected all Ark's doors, both Asian and our head Branch." "I know. I just need a piano." "Theres one in my room, it shouldn't be hard." Walking into the room he showed me the Piano, "Go ahead." I nod and walked over to the piano as I start the slow melody of the 14th's song. "Close all connections to both Europe'sa and Asian's Ark." I said and continued to play.

* * *

**At the Europe Branch**

Reever had came running into Komui's office, "Koumi! KOUMI!" he yelled, Koumi looked up from his 'Work' "what are you yelling about now?" he asked, sipping his coffee, "Okay one: Both Cross and Allen had left with the Noah's Tyki and Road" Koumi spit out his coffee, "WHAT?!" "But that's not all," Koumi stood up, "what is it?!" "The Ark Gate had disappeared. I think Allen had something to do with this." Koumi stood up and started to walk, "Lets go." "where?!" "To where Lenalee and the others are." Reever nods and leaves with him.

**At the Asian Branch**

"BAK-SAMA!" Yelled Wong, Bak looked up just to see Wong stop at the door, "Whats going on? Someone dead?" "No! The Ark gate has disappeared!" Bak eyes widen, "What?!" "Roufa and Reiki were working when they came running to me telling me that the Ark gate had disappeared!" Bak started to think, '_was this Allen.. doing thing?_' he thought as they both walked over to where the Ark was.

* * *

**back with Allen (Still Allen's Pov)**

I opened my eyes and looked over at Cross, he was smiling at me as I smiled back, "All done?" I gave him a nod and get up from the bench and slowly walk over to Cross, he had cease smoking and was just sitting there, I sat beside him and looked down at my feet, "Shishou.." "Don't." he said and I looked up at him and he gave me a smile, I smile back and lean on him slightly, he wrapped an arm around me and I blush slightly as he has never been THIS nice to me before, "Rest, Allen." I nod and curled up next to him and closed my eyes and I heard him hum softly, I chuckled softly as he chuckled along with me, I yawned and fell asleep with my Shishou holding me close.

**In Allen's dream (Both Allen's and Neah's Pov)**

Allen looked around his dream, it looked normal, a small house just a couch and a Piano, "Neah?" called out Allen, he looked around and smiled as Neah came out, "Hey Neah.." "Same goes for you Allen." Allen walked over and hugged him, "Im scared." "Why are you scared?" Allen just hugged Neah tighter, "What if they don't like me? I mean.. I know Tyki and Road don't mind me.. but what about the Earl? Skin? Lulubell? the twins? what about them?" Neah sighed and just rubbed Allen's back, "its fine, my dear Nephew.. I promise they won't hurt you, even if I have to I'll come out." Allen smiled and looked up at Neah, "You better warn me before you change between us." Neah just gave him a nod and smiled with a laugh. Allen laughed along with a smile, "you are not as everyone thought you were.." "Well I WAS like that but I changed because I want to help you, what they did to you is not right and I need to help Mana, you are my Nephew." He said and Allen nodded, "Play me a song?" asked Allen and Neah nodded, "Any song?" "Any song?" "How about my song?" "heard that too much." Neah pouted but laughed anyways along with Allen, "alright then." he said and sat down on the Piano bench and started to play a soft song, Allen's eyes widen at the song, "This is.." Neah nodded with a smile, and stopped playing, "can you sing-" "of course I can!" Allen said with a laugh, Neah smiled, nodded and started to play.

_**I forgotten how long it has been **_  
_**Since I've last heard from you **_  
_**Telling me your favorite story **_  
_**I've thought for a long time **_  
_**I'm starting to get worried**_  
_**Have I done something wrong again?**_

Neah closed his eyes and smiled, Allen looked over at Neah and smiled, but keep singing anyways.

_**You cried to me**_  
_**Fairy tales are only lies **_  
_**There is no way I'm your prince **_  
_**Perhaps you don't understand **_  
_**Since you said you loved me**_  
_**In my skies, the stars started to twinkle**_

Allen looked over at Neah again, only to find him crying, Allen slid over next and wipped away the tears off of Neah's cheeks, Neah opened his eyes and smiled, but keep playing anyways, Allen let his head fall onto Neah's shoulder, Allen has his eyes closed as Neah smiled as he playing.

_**I'm willing to change into**_  
_**The angel you love in those fairytales**_  
_**I'll open my arms wide**_  
_**And turn them into wings to protect you **_  
_**You must believe **_  
_**Believe that we'll be like the fairytale **_  
_**With "happily ever after" as the ending**_

Neah stopped playing as Allen stopped singing, "I should go now." Neah gave him a nod, "I can still talk to you even if we aren't like this together." Allen nodded and smiled, "I'll see you later Neah." "Bye, my dear Nephew."

* * *

**Outside of Allen's Dream (Allen's Pov)**

My eyes open as I look around, I was placed on a fluffy bed, I sat up as I looked around when I remembered I was in my Master's room in the Black Ark. I looked towards the couch where my master was sleeping, I got up and looked down at my clothes. I still had the same clothes on I had on last night, 'Err.. my clothes..' I started to wonder where I could get some clothes, '**Check the closet?**' said Neah inside his head, I waddle over to the cloest and threw it open, there was some clothes that fit me and some clothes that were my Masters, '**Well they were ready..**' said Neah, 'Oooor they could of gotten this last night, I did go to sleep pretty early.' '**Yeah true~**' I grabbed some clothes out of the cloest and walked over to the bathroom that was there, I open the door, closing it and locked it, stripping, I turn on the water and stepped inside, I sighed as the hot water trailed down my back. Minutes later I stepped out of the shower, sliding on the clothes that I have, it was the outfit I had when I was Cross's Apprentice. '**you look cute in this~!**' I blushed and pouted, 'N-Neah!' '**YOU BLUSHED~! Thats adorable!**' 'Omg.. Neah!' He chuckled half heartedly, '**I'm sorry my dear Nephew~**' I rolled my eyes and walked out, noticing Master was awake, "Mornin' Shishou." He gave me a wave and chuckled at my outside, "Its like the old times~" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, "I'm gonna go for-" "Nope. We are gonna go eat first then I can show you around." We both looked up to see Tyki standing there with a smile, "Alright.." I said and smiled

Tyki smiled back and turned his back, "ready to go." I gave a nod and master got up and followed along, "Sooo..." "Everything is gonna be alright Allen, theres no need to worry." I look over to Master and smiled, I nod and keep following Tyki. 'I wonder if everything is going to be alright for me..' I thought as I keep walking along, smiling as we walked. Tyki opened the doors to the dinning room and everyone faced my way, I gulped and slowly hid behind Cross, everything is gonna be alright.. like Master said.. Right?

* * *

_**TO... BE... CONTINUED...**_

* * *

**Hey there everyone! I was gonna do the second part today and posted both of them today but I guess not maybe tomorrow! I hope you like this story as I had worked on it ALOT as it took me a long time to type this up, I mean it was a day but you know!**

**Anyways! I hope you enjoy this story and that you'd follow, reveiw and like this story! Also I need your option, I don't like Allen with Kanda or Lavi cause that's just not my style (Sorry to the Yullen and Laven Lovers!) and I want to know if I should put Allen with either 1: Cross, 2: Tyki 3: Neah or 4: Road! I would love your option and everything else! thanks so much and I'll see you guys later! April-Kirkland-Luka25 Out~!**


	2. Cross and Dark Matter

**Hey everyone! I got some reviews but they weren't many but they still were reviews! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and told me who they wanted Allen to be paired with! So right now its Cross: 1, Tyki: 2 Neah: 1 and Road: 0**

**Now also sorry about the huge Paragraphs just that its sort've a habit but I will try to change that so you guys can read it more better :D Anyways! You guys love this story so I guess that I will keep on continuing this story! ALSO PM me if you want to be my Co-Owner of any of my stories, just Pm me and tell me which story you want to co-own, just to help me with some of the format and if I am missing anything from anything! I would really love a co-owner! But of course you would be able to write up some chapters and you can send it to me :) Now I don't want to give away my e-mail here cause I don't need spams. So I will PM it to you if you want to be the Co-owner! Anyways I think that Allen and the gang are waiting for me to start this story! so I will so on and start this story!**

* * *

Still Allen's Pov

I stared at everyone that was placed at the dinner table, I felt Cross pull me towards the table, looking up at him he smiled down at me and I smiled back at him, "Common, its not that bad." He smiled at me and sits down next to Lulubell, there was a chair next to Cross.

Maybe there not as bad as I thought.. "Why is the brat here?" asked David. Never mind.

'**Don't be down, nephew, they'll warm up to you soon.**' I gave a small sigh as I sit next to Cross and everyone stares, "Will you quit staring at me?" I ask them as I lean back on my chair, waiting for the food.

"We just wanted to know why your here, Allen." said the twins together, I rolled my eyes and sighed, "I ran from the Order, is that wrong?" The others shake their head, but grinned anyways.

"You ran from the order?~ why?" Asked Skin, I smile and chuckle, "They were gonna kill me, who likes death sentance's anyways?" I said and looked over to the the Akuma maids as they brought the food over, lots of food, lots and lot, more and more came.

My eyes shine at all the food and I start to big in the food, minutes later I was finished, but of course there is left overs for the other to eat, I sigh happily and lean back as I closed my eyes, "That was amazing.." I mutter softly to myself, I hear Neah chuckle a bit, but he wasn't the only chuckling, I open my eyes and faced the Earl, "whaaat.." I whine slightly.

"You do eat more than what everyone else eats." I gave him a shrug, "Its who I am, Earl." I say and smile, stretching softly, smiling. "you seem different.." I hear Lulubell say. I shrug again.

"If your in a cell for almost a month, you would change." I said and smiled brightly, Road jumped up and down, "So you'll stay with us?" I hummed softly and stared up at the blank ceiling, "I guess, I mean where else do I have to go? I would just get killed if I returned to the Order."

"You family now, Allen. There's no need for you to go back." I look up, a bit surprised at what the twins said, I rose an eyebrow, "What happened to calling me a brat?" I asked them, they cocked their guns at each other heads, "You seem lonely, whats the use of being mean?" Jasdevi said and I smiled, standing up, "I think.. I'll try.. and get back to my room?" what I had just said sounded more like a question than just me going to walk back.

'**You and your horrible sense of direction.**' I growled lightly, 'Shut up Neah.' I hear him laugh and I turn to the door, and strid out the door, only to hear a "Good luck!" from my Master, god dammit Master.

Neah just laughed more, 'Neah! Don't laugh!' I whine softly, 'Please!' Neahs laughs calm down a bit to a chuckle, I pout as I walk back to my room, somehow finding it, '**Whoa! you find the room!**' I stare blankly as I walk inside, 'Err.. Now thats not normal.' I think softly as I fall down onto the bed, closing my eyes, 'Im sleepy..'

Neah smiles, '**Sleepy after eating? now thats not normal~**' I hid my head on the pillow hugging it to my chest, 'I never did sleep in that cell.. I stayed awake sometimes so that they don't kill me.. but they would of killed me anyways..' Neah sighed, '**please sleep, I won't be there but sleep.**' I nod and smiled, drifting off into a small sleep.

* * *

Crosses Pov

I watched as Allen walked out, I shrugged, "Cross~ I need to talk with you! Please come to my office after your done eating please~ 3" I nod and continue to eat the small amount of food I have left.

Tyki and Road were still there, the Earl had already left to his office, standing up, "I will see you later Tyki, Road." they both gave me a nod as I walk away to the Earls office, "Earl?" I call out as I walk inside, "I have a small mission for you." I rose an eyebrow, "a mission?" I called out.

He nods and grins, even if he's already grinning so much, "Why now?" I asked him, he got up and put something in my hand, "this is a card, of who I want you to... torture.." I flip the card and looked at the names: Link, Choaji, and Lvellie.

I raise an eyebrow, "Them?" I asked, "Can't I kill them?" the Earl's eyes widen slightly, "kill?~ 3" I gave a nod, "Why not, give it a shot.." I said and grinned slightly, not like my usual character.

"Have you gainedontrol of the dark matter? 3" asked the Earl, I pull out Judgment, clicked a button on the side and it changed completely, it turned black, the cross on the side completly gone. Earl jumps up and hugs me, "YOUR SO AMAZING!~" I groan and started to push him off of me, "please stop doing that." I said.

He let go of me and smiled at me, "you start now." I gave him a nod and turned to leave, he grabbed my arm, "Also since you wield Dark Matter now, the Innocence will afect you so be careful." I smile and nod, "Oh I will."

I turned to the door and left. Walking to my room, I opened it to find Allen there sleeping soundly. I wrap a blanket around him and wrote him a small letter about me going off to 'torture' Link, Lvellie and Choaji. I grabbed some clothes and went off to find Road, to leave.

* * *

**To be continued!**

* * *

**hey guys! I know this is a little short but I hope you all like this! Maybe a little plot twist with everything but I dunno, I tried my best with everything and that I hope you like this guys!**

* * *

**oh and heres the tally chart for the parings with Allen!**  
**Cross x Allen: One**  
**Poker Pair: Two**  
**Nellen (Neah and Allen): One**  
**Road x Allen: Zero**

* * *

**Keep on voting! 2 or 3 more chapters before this voting is done! :D hope you like this chapter and remember! Pm me if you want to be a co-owner for one of my chapters! I do not own -Man or any of the characters in this! Thanks! Review, like, follow! Thanks so much! April-Kirkland-Luka25 out!~ Peace!**


	3. Piano playing and some kills?

**Hey everyone! Im back with another chapter! Chapter after Chapter now~ I'm starting to think about it being a Cross x Allen story but oh well, I will just make it so Allen just like Cross but We'll see :D**  
**anyways, now here are the votes:**

**Tyki: IIIIII = 6**  
**Cross: IIII = 4**  
**Neah:III = 3**  
**Road: III = 3**

**Tyki is in the lead still! so please keep on coming with those Votes! I need to know! Also remember to PM me if you want to either be the Co-Owner for this story or any other story I have! Please! I think this will be nice to have a co-owner! Thanks so much! and I hope that you love this chapter! You all love the others! (Also sorry about the last chapter! a bit to short?)**

* * *

Cross's Pov

I walked through the Ark as I walk back to the Order, it was night there and everyone was... almost asleep in my opioin(SP). Sneaking into the order, I go look for the people I hate the most. Using Maria to cloak into the shadows of the Order, watching the Finders walk, some of the sciencetist. I slowly walk to the room where Choaji was with a small grin.

I open the door as he sits up, "Whos there?" he asked out as I slam the door shut, locking it. I show myself again, "I am." he stands up quickly and looks around to throw something at me, "Don't even try." I said and brought out judgment from my coat pocket, pointing it at him.

He grinned at me, "you can't kill me with that, its an innocence, you can't kill me!" I grinned at him and cocked the gun to his forhead, clicked that small button on the side of my weapon, "oh really?" He looks at my weapon, it had changed, it was still the same, but all black and swarming with Dark Matter.

"Dark.. Matter.." he mumbled with eyes widen, I gave him a grin, "Ding Ding Ding~ You got it right!" I opened his mouth to scream for help when I slapped a hand over his mouth and slammed him against the wall, "one peep and I kill you.." I said with a sadistic smile, his eye twitched visibully, "That would just ruin my fun here.."

He pulled off my hand and growled, still pined to the wall by me. "Your Fun?! Your just gonna kill all of us- Oh wait you cant!" I flipped out a pocket knife that I always had carried on me, holding it up to his neck, "Oh I'm not here to kill everyone.. I only have a few to kill.." He said and grinned, his eyes widen even more, if that was even possible.

That card the Earl gave me flew from my pocket, "Choaji Han is on the list! he's on the list!" It squeaked, holding onto the bars tightly, I flicked it slightly, "Ahh!" It yelled as it kill the wall, "Shut up." I said.

"Kill list?! what's that suppose to mean?!" He scream slightly, I just pressed the knife closer to his neck, "Yes.. Kill list.. its a list I gotten from the Earl, You, Link and Lvellie are on that.. list" I said and grinned, "What are you gonna do? their gonna frin my sooner or later!" He said, a Tease fluttered on my shoulder, "A slow.. Pain death.." I said and I held out my hand, it landed on it and I inserted it inside him, "Eat.. slowly, give him the most painful death in the world." I said and he gasped in pain, I grabbed his arm and flug him on his bed, "Nighty night Exorcist" I said and used Maria's cloak again and walked out, hiding in the shadows again.

* * *

Allen's Pov

I had woke up from a nice dream in the first time in a long time, I look around and noticed a note, curious as I walk up and read it, I rose an eyebrow, but smiled,

Oh... Going off to kill them..? I never knew Master was like this before.. I smiled, '**Cross seems to really like you.**' I hummed in content, 'Yes He does.. He's like a father to me.' I sighed and sit down, looking up at the ceiling with a smile, '**It there something wrong, Allen?**' I sighed and keep looking up at the ceiling, 'Is it bad.. that I like Cross..' I felt Neah freeze slightly, '**Like Cross? But hes- I mean!**' I shook me head.

'Its not like its a like like Crush.. just.. I just like him.. like a small Crush...' I said to him, he sighed and hummed, '**Alright then Allen, but don't let that in the way of your revenge alright?**I gave a laugh, 'No No, Cross is already doing that for me.' I stood up and walked over to the piano, '**Is that one of the reaons?**' 'maaaybe.' He laughed and I laughed along as I sat on the Piano bench with a smile, 'Should I play for a bit?' '**Go for it, play it again.**' I hummed a bit and started to play the song again, not the 14th's but the one in the dream I had with Neah..

_**I forgotten how long it has been **_  
_**Since I've last heard from you **_  
_**Telling me your favorite story **_  
_**I've thought for a long time **_  
_**I'm starting to get worried**_  
_**Have I done something wrong again?**_

I heard the door open but I don't mind , they can listen, its the reason I played this song, I am the musician after all...

_**You cried to me**_  
_**Fairy tales are only lies **_  
_**There is no way I'm your prince **_  
_**Perhaps you don't understand **_  
_**Since you said you loved me**_  
_**In my skies, the stars started to twinkle**_

I hear more and more foot steps coming over to the door and people walking in, I don't pay attention, I was paying attention to Neah, who was singing along with me.

_**I'm willing to change into**_  
_**The angel you love in those fairytales**_  
_**I'll open my arms wide**_  
_**And turn them into wings to protect you **_  
_**You must believe **_  
_**Believe that we'll be like the fairytale **_  
_**With "happily ever after" as the ending**_

My fingers slowly moved along as I played, the piano was loud and the piano was soft, I heard some people hum along, I smile brightly as I closed my eyes.

_**You cried to me**_  
_**Fairy tales are only lies **_  
_**There is no way I'm your prince **_  
_**Perhaps you don't understand **_  
_**Since you said you loved me**_  
_**In my skies, the stars started to twinkle**_

I felt an arm wrap around me and I looked up to see Road there, smiling, her arms were around my neck as I keep playing the song.

_**I'm willing to change into**_  
_**The angel you love in those fairytales**_  
_**I'll open my arms wide**_  
_**And turn them into wings to protect you **_  
_**You must believe **_  
_**Believe that we'll be like the fairytale **_  
_**With "happily ever after" as the ending**_

I opened my eyes and looked up at Road who was smiling down at me and hugged me tighter.

_**I'm want to change into**_  
_**The angel you love in those fairytales**_  
_**I'll open my arms wide**_  
_**And turn them into wings to protect you**_  
_**You must believe **_  
_**Believe that we'll be like the fairytale **_  
_**With "happily ever after" as the ending**_

I hummed and keep playing, keep playing and playing. and sang as I went

_**I'm will become**_  
_**The angel you love in those fairytales**_  
_**I'll open my arms wide**_  
_**And turn them into wings to protect you **_  
_**You must believe **_  
_**Believe that we'll be like the fairytale **_  
_**With "happily ever after" as the ending**_

_**Together, we'll write our own ending**_

as I finished playing I felt someone hands on my head, I looked up to see the other Noah's and Cross there, "where did you learn that?" I heard the Earl said and smiled, "Mana.. he helped me with both Piano and the song.." I said and smiled and chuckled, looking at everyone with a smile.

* * *

**To be continued in the next Chapter!**

* * *

**So I hope you guys all loved this chapter! I might do the next chapter or just doing it the next day I dunno yet but we will see!**

**I'm posting the Tally again just in case!**

**Tyki: 6**  
**Cross: 4**  
**Neah: 3**  
**Road: 3**

**Oh kay! please keep voting!**

* * *

**PLEASE PM ME TO BECOME A CO-OWNER FOR ANY OF MY STORIES! THANKS AND REVIEW, FOLLOW AND LIKE!**


	4. A New Mission!

**Hey guys I'm updating once again! I usually don't update so fast, maybe it's because I really love how this story is turning out even if I am typing/writing up this story xD but then again I really love -Man! :) Alright~! time for the biggest shocking news ever! Wanna have a look at the Tally?!**

**Tyki: 8**  
**Cross: 9**  
**Neah: 3**  
**Road: 4**

**LOOK! Cross got one more than Tyki~! and thats shocking because today is the day I end the tally! I know it's only the 4th chapter but I kinda wanna get up on with the parings a bit! So yeah.. I'm sorry to the Poker Pair fans~! but the readers have chosen Cross, it was kinda last minute~ and I grant you, even if I love the Poker Pair, I did not add myself into that, I went through my E-mail and I saw more people ask for Cross then Tyki, it was a shocker to me really but either way the Tally is closed! but I am putting up a new one right.. about.. NOW!**

**So I want to know if theres any other parings I should make.. like Neah and Tyki or someone else? Any parings if you want! (Reminder no Yullen or Laven please! there can be Kanda and Lavi though!) So just name any paring and I'll get to that! Im rambling now so I'm going off to the story now~ (and please don't give me hate about it being Cross x Allen . I don't want that! I love all my readers but Cross x Allen is the one you all have chosen.)**

* * *

Allen's Pov

I looked at everyone with a huge smile as I stand up and bow slightly with a laugh. They all laugh with me a bit, "So is there anything that you guys need?" I asked them, the Earl smiled, "Are you able to go on a small mission for me?" I hummed in content, "yeah, sure.. I don't mind." I said

"Good then you'll be going with Cross." I hear a sigh come from my Master, "But I just got back from another mission." he whined a bit, I laugh softly and waddle over to him with a smile as just pat his back, "This is the Shishou I know." he laughed and smiled, "People change." he said.

I gave a shrug and looked over at the Earl, the others had left not too long ago, "2 days from now, you'll be going to China and destorying the Innocence there," Cross stepped up, "He won't be able to crush it if he doesn't have the Dark Matter."

The Earl just grinned, "Allen is a Noah. The Noah of destruction to be exact. Neah will be able to help him with the Dark matter, so I just have to insert Dark matter into his arm." My eyes widen and I fisted my hands, "Dark Matter..?" Cross nods, "The only way to destory the Innocence's and to be able to fight the Excorsits." he said and I sighed.

"Alright alright.. when do I.." The Earl hummed, "Have you accept the fact that your a Noah." I gave him a small shrug, "I have since the 5th day I was in that jail cell." I said, '**Aww! I knew you would accept me~!**' 'Your my uncle after all..' '**I am your uncle! and your my nephew!**'

"Are you able to change to a Noah." I closed my eyes and let myself shift, opening my eyes they were a golden eyes, my skin a light grey and my hair turned black and curly. Seconds later I was crushed into a hug by the earl, "YOUR DOING SO GREAT~!" I started to choke, "E-Earl I can..'t breath.." he said and let go of me, and I took a deep breath in from the air I had lost.

"Sorry~! 3 anyways, you should be able to control the Dark Matter easier." I nod and smiled, the Earl grabbed my hand and ran out, "We'll be back in a bit Cross~!" the Earl said as he dragged me to his office, I just laughed as he dragged me, hearing Master laugh as he watched me go off.

* * *

Lavi's Pov

I sighed as I walked next to the old man's side, thinking about everything that has happened since Allen and General Cross had left.. Choaji, Link AND Lvellie had been killed, no one who was on night shift had saw who was killed, but we had gotten a clue when these _butterflies _had left all three of them. We had some to conclustion that it was the Noahs.

"Lavi!" I looked up to see Lenalee running towards me, "You, Kanda and I have a mission, Nii-san told us to meet him in his office." I gave a nod and said goodbye to Gramps and ran off with Lenalee.

Walking into Koumi's office, we saw him asleep, I gave a sigh and walked over to him, "Lenalee is getting married~" he said with a slightly grin. Koumi's head shot up, "NO LENALEE! WHO IS THIS GUY!" I gave a laugh as he clung to Lenalee, she hit him on the head and he whimpered and covered his head with his hat, "alright so I have a mission for you."

"You 2 are going to China as there is an Innocence that I need you guys to collect before the Noah's get it" he said and they nod, "when do we leave?" asked Kanda, I look over at him.

"You leave tonight as its a long journey to China." we gave a nod and we turned to leave. I jump up and down, "Do you think moyashi will be there?" I asked Lenalee, she looked up at the ceiling, "I think so.." she said with a sad smile, I feel bad. I hummed and walked, "We better go get ready, I'll meet with you guys later." Yu said and I smiled, "Okay bye Yu!" I said and he just growled and walked away.

I stared at him, he didn't say anything about me calling him Yu.. It must of hit him harder than ever. I smile at lenalee and wave to her and walked back to my room and went to get ready, I sighed. Kanda and Lenalee both liked Allen, in more than one way, but of course Kanda wouldn't say anything, but who knows.. we may be able to get that Moyashi back to the Order.. maybe even General Cross. Maybe it was fate.. maybe this WAS suppose to happen.. but the destoryer of time.. on the Earl's side.. oh this will be bad..

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED~~!**

* * *

**Since I left you guys reading that big message at the top (which you NEED to read!) I will TRY and get the 5th chapter up next! well maybe! but I hope you like this story-**

**Allen: *walks in* hey..**  
**April: DUDE! my mothers here!**  
**Allen: *shrugs***  
**April: why did you have to break the 4th waaaaaalll?!**  
**Allen: Because I heard from your OTHER story, 'The Start of a new life', Lillian that you hate it when people break the 4th wall.**  
**April: Dammit Lillian!**  
**Allen: Huehuehue~ Poker?**  
**April: Later!**  
**Cross: Read, Review, like and follow! **  
**April: Nooooo! Dammit!**  
**Cross+Allen: *snickers***  
**April: ;-; What Cross said! REMEMBER IF YOU WANT TO BE A CO-OWNER PLEASE PM ME~! oh and tell another paring you want me to add in this story! :D**  
**Cross+Allen+April: Bai~!**

**(April is me by the way~ April-Kirkland-Jones25 Out~!)**


	5. Sleepy time on the Train!

**Heeeeeeey! I feel like everyone left this story because I did Cross x Allen :/ but oh well.. I still want to do this because I want to follow my readers, not for my own time. This was your choice~! not mine~! Still very sorry to all the Poker Pair lovers BUT~! I will make a new story which will be all Poker Pair~ Promise!**

**Also I have a new paring~! There is ONE vote for Lavi x Lenalee~! Any other parings? Come and tell me~! Also I am watching Hitler - Rise of evil~! So this may not be as good as you think everyone~ because I really want to watch it my teacher had showed us a small clip of it and it seems nice just to get to know Hitler a bit more than I do now.**

**So yeah.. I hope you like this chapter! I do not own D. Grey-man! Please read, like, follow and review! Thanks so much! Also don't ask me why their on a train, Road could only set them somewhere close to a train station, cause Road had her own her mission.**

* * *

Allen's Pov (on the tain to China)

I looked out the window, staring at the scene's that I used to watch while I was with those exorcits. I closed my eyes then opened them again as I looked over at my Master with a small smile, my eye were half-lidded as I was completely tired. His head turned to look at mine, his eyes locked with mine, I stared at him for a bit before I blushed ever so slightly before my eyes had completely closed, letting myself fall asleep.

I took a deep breath in and then let it go as my head fell onto the shoulder of my Master, yawning, snuggling up against him ever so slightly as I let myself fall into a deep sleep. I opened my eyes again to find myself in that room I was with neah some time ago, "Allen~~" I heard Neah yelling towards me as he glomped me, letting myself falling to the ground.

I laughed as I hug Neah back, "Hey uncle, what are you up too?" I said as I look at him with a smile, "I want to know about your little crush on that womanizer~!" he said and I sighed, pushing him off, "Why? You'll just make fun of me, yes I had told you I liked Cross, but what wrong? He won't like me back. Why would he?" I said, looking down at the floor with a huge sigh.

Neah just gave a hug to Allen, "Aww my boy~!" he said, I gave him a small smile and shook my head, "No no, its fine... I know that its wrong, I mean whats the use of letting him know thought?" Neah just gave a shrug and layed on the floor, his back to the ceiling, "Maybe you should just tell him." I shook my head and fiddled with my fingers, "He's my Master and much more older than me, its not gonna work, he doesn't like me. he won't ever.."

Neah mumbled ever so softly as he just closed his eyes and hummed softly, "You just don't want him to leave.." I shook my head and closed my eyes, looking around, "Even if he used to treat me so badly when I was younger.. He still the best for me, I...I.. I don't want him to leave.. I don't want him to leave..I don't want Cross.. to leave me.. not ever... not ever again.." I said between small sobs, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand.

Neah looked at me and huged me, pulling me close, "he's here now my dear Allen.. He won't leave I promise, he cares for you, he didn't want you to die, your safe with him. now and until you both perch." I smile and hides my face on his chest with a hug smile.

* * *

Cross's Pov

I was staring at the ceiling of the train as I smoked my cancer stick, as everyone put it. I let my eyes close as I start to think... about Allen.. I felt Allen shift and shifted my gaze at him, we stared at each other before Allen blushed ever so slightly, and started to fall asleep, his head landed on my shoulder as I smirked.

He snuggled up to me as he falls asleep, I blush, but it isn't visible as he was asleep and no one was around, I slowly wrapped an arm around him to keep him from falling to the ground of the train. I slowly closed my eyes and sighed, setting the stick on the ash tray as I looked over at the akuma's watching us. There was one Akuma that Allen had named Mi, the Noah's don't know why, even I don't. Only Neah and Allen himself only know why.

Mi was a nice Akuma, Allen had taught him how to sing... I opened my eyes when I heard Allen speak, I looked over at him with eyes wide. I listen to him softly, "I don't want him to leave... I don't want.. Cross.. to leave.. me.. not ever.. not.. ever.. again.." I stared at him with a smile, holding him more close, I felt something fall onto my shoulder, I look at Allen as he started to cry, I held him close and wiped away the tears with a sad sigh.

* * *

**To be continued!**

**Hey there guys~! I hope you liked this chapter! I got distracted by the movie I am watching its a 2 parter so yeah.. :/ Its a very good movie~ I hope you all have a wonder a wonderful time! and sorry its shooort~**

**Allen: Hey!**  
**April: Heey~**  
**Allen: Soo.. the chapter...?"**  
**April: Hehehe~**  
**Cross: *smirks***  
**Allen: APRIL!**  
**April: *snickers and runs for it***  
**Allen: *runs after her* COME BACK HERE!**  
**Cross: Read, review, like and follow!**


	6. I love you too

**Hey there guys! I'm back with another chapter! I'm not gonna get into it much, so I'm just gonna get into the story! I hope you like this chapter!**

**I do not own D. Grey man~!**

* * *

the Exorcist's pov

Lenalee looked out the window and looked very nervous, looking around. She closed her eyes and shook lightly, Lavi rubbed her back, "its okay Lenalee.. We'll get him back! I promise!" Lavi said with a big smile, but on the inside he was sad.

She gave Lavi a small smile and closed her eyes, leaning on the window. "I know.. we will.. but what if he doesn't want to..?" Lavi gave a sigh and just leaned back, "He will. He will come home." Kanda sighed and covered his eyes.

Lavi looked at his 2 friends with a sad look. He just shook his head and crossed his arms, "well then.." he muttered softly and looked but at the ceiling either way, "We should start up a plan." said Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi looked over at Kanda.

"Huh?" said Lavi, "A plan.. to bring back the Marshall and Moyashi." Lavi and Lenalee gave a smile, Lavi pumped his fist in the air with a laugh, "Yeah, yu!" Kanda gave a small smile, they didn't see it however.

They started to talk about their plan to bring back Cross and Allen with them to the Order, not knowing that they were on the Train with both Cross and Allen.

* * *

Allen's Pov

I woke up just to find my Master, asleep with his arms around me, I blushed and smiled, snuggling up against him. I slowly wrap my hands around his waist, just to cuddle up to him, maybe having a crush on him isn't so bad..

I felt his hand move on my arm, rubbing it lightly. I gave a smile and closed my eyes. I felt his hand move to my head, and petted my head softly. I blushed hard and looked up at my Master, "H-have a good sleep... S-Shishou?" He gave me a grin and nodded.

"I did.. how about you?" I smiled and pulled back slightly but my Master keep his hold on me, I blushed even more, "G-good!" I said and smiled, I looked outside, "We.. we should get going now.. I heard that the Exorcist's were on the train." he gave me a look and sighed, getting up, "Right." he said and I smiled, looking over at Mi's smirking face, I growled and looked away, he laughed and smiled.

I heard Master laugh and I started to laugh along, sneaking out, we jumped off the train and started to walk back to Beijin. I sat on Mi as Master used Maria to get there. I sighed and leaned on Mi, looking at the sky as it went by. I hummed a song and smiled as Mi sung along. I closed my eyes when my left eye suddenly activated.

I sat up, the only reason why my eye doesn't react to Mi is because it doesn't react to that Akuma, which is why I only hang around Mi. I gave a huge sigh and dug into my pocket and dug out the eye patch Master gave me. I put it on and looked around, I saw the akuma's come near, "Show us where the Inoccence it." I said and they nod, flying off, "Mi follow them" said Cross.

I smiled at Master and he smiled back at me as I looked around, 'Neah?' I thought out, '**Yes?**' he asked me and I smiled, 'Are you able to help me?' '**with the Dark Matter correct?**' I hummed in content, 'Yes can you? I haven't controlled Dark Matter before.' He hummed a soft tune, and laughed, '**Yes yes, I will help it's not hard. just follow my lead during the fight alright? I mean IF the Exorcist come.**' I smiled and looked up.

'Thanks so much Neah!' I thought and looked at where we were going, I narrowed my eyes, '_Allen._' 'yes Clown?' '_I feel the innocence near, and that's not the only innocence that was near._' I narrowed my eyes, "Exorcists." I said, '_You better hurry. Go._' I smiled and looked at Cross, he had the same look on his face, "Have you-"

"I know. Jugdment told me." He said and I grinned, "It times for some fighting!" I screamed, I looked up at the Akuma with a grin, '_**THE EXORCIST HAS THE INNOCENCE! GO AS FAST AS YOU CAN! ME AND CROSS WILL MEET YOU THERE~ HALF WAY THROUGH THE FIGHT~**_" Cross looked at me with a laugh and the Akuma went flying to where the Innocence is, Hong Kong.

**(Should I continue? I think I'm gonna continue! BY THE WAY I AM STARTING ON THAT POKER PAIR STORY OF MINE SO LOOK OUT FOR IT!~)**

I watched them go, Hundreds of them! all going after that, I gave a grin and sat on Mi, He looked at me and smiled, "What~?" I asked him with a laugh, "We got some time! Sing for us~" I looked over at Cross and he gave a nod, "Hop on Mi~" I said and he gave a nod, hopped on, Maria going back in its 'Grave' as she puts it.

He sits on Mi besided me with a smile, "What song?" I ask, Mi requests a song and I sing it as Mi flies to where the fight is. The song had ended by the time we got there, I look around, most of the Akuma's were gone. most 2nd level akuma's were gone, but most 3rd and 4th Akuma's were here.

I jumped down from Mi and looked around, pouting, "Awww!" I said and I heard someone yelled my name, I turned to find Lenalee running towards me, I growled and through Crowned clown around me.

I unfolded it and looked at Lenalee with a glare, "Stay away from me!" I said, "**CROWN BELT!**" I yelled and threw Lenalee away.

~Time skip to after the Fight~ (I am horrible at fight scenes)

I huffed and looked at the Exorcist. I gave a grin and crushed the Innocence with my hand, "Have fun little Exorcists~!" I said and looked at the Chained up Exorcists, "Monster." I heard a finder say, I look over at the Finder, "Of course I am!~" I said and turned back to my Master who was smirking, I tried walking over to him, but kanda has slashed my right ankle.

He walked over to me and picked me up by my waist and held me bridal style while walking away with me, I blushed and hid my face on my hands. "Bye bye exorcists~" He said and smiled. I nuzzled him a bit and he chuckled, jumping on Mi we flew away.

He looked at me and smiled, I smiled back at him and keep me close. I was injured a bit, I closed my eyes and cuddled up to him. I started to fall asleep, yawning. "Still such a kid," he said and Mi laughed. I pouted and fell asleep.

When I woke up, Master was there, staring at me, "You know.. On that train.. I heard you.." I covered my mouth and blushed, "U-Uh.." He gave me a grin, "why would I leave you if I love you?" He said and swiftly kissed me. My eyes widen and I blushed, I layed there for awhile before he pulled back. He grinned.

"I though you liked me." He said, I grabbed his collar and kissed him hard. he gave me a grin and held me close, kissing me back. I closed my eyes and moved closer to him, my hands trailed up to his hair. His hands wrapped around my waist, he nipped as my bottom lip softly.

I gasped and he took the chance and slid his tongue inside my mouth. Minutes later I was out of breath, I pulled back and stared at him. I blushed and he grinned, hugging me close, "Love you." I smiled and nuzzled him, "I love you too.."

* * *

**To be continued~**

* * *

**Oh god that was not good xD I'm so horrible! I hope this chapter is better! hahaha.. Also the Poker Pair story may or may not be uploaded up tonight or tomorrow! So ha~**

**Allen: I hate you.**  
**April: No no no~! You love me~**  
**Cross: *snickers* Heh.**  
**Allen: okay Maybe I don't.**  
**April: Good!**  
**Allen: Read, Like, Review, Follow!**  
**April: THANKS~!**


	7. Mission After Mission Why?

**Hey! Another chapter in one day?! Yeah I know~ Er so I hope you like this chapter here! I don't have much to say besides that you guys are amazing! I never thought that any of my stories could be and would be SO popular, I always thought they'd be ignored and all that stuff :/.. **

**but either way I'm happy! I do not own D. Grey Man~! I only own the Plot and myself xD~**

* * *

Lenalee's pov.

I stared at Allen and Cross as they left, I tried calling him back but I couldn't. When and why did they leave? Were we _really _that harsh on him?.. I mean he was my best friend.. and.. and my crush by why? A tear fell down my face as I watch them fly off with that Akuma..

I struggle out of these chains but they just won't budge. I heard a clank and looked over at Kanda and saw the chains on the floor, he stomped over to Lavi and pulled them off, then walked over to me and pulled them off also. I gave them a pained smiled and looked down, "it didn't work.. we couldnt.." I cover my mouth to stop the sobs from coming out.

Lavi walked over and rubbed my back and he sighed, "we better get going back." he said and looked around the destoryed place. I nod and carefully held onto Lavi as we walked back. My mind was blank, the only thought on my mind was about Allen and why he left.

I looked up, "Were we really that bad to him?" I asked them and they looked at me, "If it made him leave.. probably..." said Kanda, I looked down and gripped onto Lavi more. More tears fell at the though of Allen never coming back, which is probably true.

We made it back to the hotel we were at, I sat on the bed that I had to myself and brought my knees to my chest. I had a blank look on my face. What felt like hours was actually minutes when I heard a knock on the door, "come in" I called. Both Lavi and Kanda entered the room, "Koumi told us to come back tomorrow." I nod and looked down, "Did you tell him about Allen?" Kanda nodded as he leaned on the wall.

"When we were talking with him, he seemed in pain.. so.." Lavi said and I nodded. I looked down again and curled up more. The order needs Allen back. He's the only one that can fight the Earl.. He's my crush! but Koumi doesn't know that. I closed my eyes and shook softly.

I felt someone sit next to him and hug me, "Its going to be okay Lenalee.." I shook my head, "How is everything gonna be okay? Allen's gone! We could.. we could.." I couldn't even finished my sentance. Lavi just hugged me more tighter, "Its fine.. We'll get Allen back.. We'll get Cross back." I nodded and yawned.

Kanda went for the door, "We should all sleep. we'll leave in the morning." I nod and layed on my bed, not bothering to change. Lavi sighed and nodded, getting up also, "have a good night Lenalee" "Night Lavi.."

* * *

Allen's Pov

I opened my eyes to see a chest, I blushed remembering yesterday, I smiled and cuddled up to Master a bit more smiling. I closed my eyes again, _**Aww! that is adorable!**_

_Neah.. _I blushed more, but smiled, giggling a bit. _**What! It is~! **_

I rolled my eyes, _Cute my butt.._

_**So? You got what you wanted~ Cross~!**_

_A-and? _

_**THATS WHATS SO ADORABLE!**_

_Please don't scream.._

_**I'm sorry my dear Nephew~**_

I felt Master tighten his grip on me and pull me closer, "morning.." I heard him say, I look up at him, "Morning.." i smile and peck his cheek. He chuckles and smiled. I try and get up but he doesn't move his hand, "Shishou.." "Call me by my name, Allen."

I blush, he never calls me by my name, only when he serious, "M-Marian, please let go." He grins and lets me go, "Im going to go take a shower." He nods and sits up, rubbing his head, "Go ahead. I'll wait." I smiled and nodded, walking towards the closet, pulling out some clothes, I walk over to the bathroom.

I stripped and turned on the water, I waited for the water to be warm before I stepped inside. Letting the water relax my back, I smiled and thought over everything.

_**everything is going wonderful huh?**_

_Everything is.. I think I like this better then being with er.. them.._

_**I know what you mean~ but when can I come out! I need action! **_Neah whined softly, I rolled my eyes as I washed my hair.

_The next mission I guess, as long as you don't go killing what does not need to be killed._

_**those Exorcist needs to be killed~**_

_If the Earl allows it!_

_**He does! He always does! **_I laughed and rised out my hair, _You may be right~_

I took my shower while I was talking with neah. Minutes later I was finished. Stepping out I grabbed a towel and put it around my body. Drying off I only put my pants on and put the towel around my neck. I stepped out and looked at Mast- Marian. He looked at me and grinned.

"Go take a shower." I said and he pouted at me, I blushed and looked away. He got up and grabbed his clothes. He kissed me on the cheek, "Alright~" he whispered in my ear. I blushed more and he laughed. I pouted this time and crossed my arms. He walked into the bathroom.

I sighed and threw the towel to the side and started to to do push ups with only one finger on a chair with tim perched on it. Minutes later, Marian walked out. Dressed. He sat across from me and watched me, "304... 305... 306... 307.." I keep going until Road bursted in.

I did a flip and landed on my feet, "You guys have another mission~!" I sighed, "Already?!" I whined softly. She giggled and smiled, "well were having dinner, THEN he'll give you your mission." I smiled and nodded, grabbing Marian's hand I ran out with him as he laughed.

* * *

**To be continued!**

* * *

**Meeh! I don't know what I am writing anymore but you all seem to love it anyways! and man can I not look at the keyboard and type up... I've been on the computer way too long...! **

**Allen: So your other story?**  
**April: I'm probably updating that today also.**  
**Tyki: I'm waiting! All your readers are waiting for the Poker Pair!**  
**Cross: Why are you waiting?**  
**Alex: Cause I told him to say that.**  
**April: MEEEH! more people coming! and.. *faces Alex and pushes out door* GET BACK TO YOUR STORY!**  
**Alex: But its more fun here!**  
**Neah: Common Alex~ Lets go~ *pulls Alex along***  
**April: *sigh* Read, Like, follow and Review! I do not own D. Grey Man! only the plot!**


	8. the plan?

**Pfft . I didn't forget to updatee.. noo I didn't..**

**Allen: No you did**  
**April: Someone can't take a joke!**  
**Adrian: Well Allen doesn't know what a joke is.**  
**Alex: *laughing* Adrian got you there Allen!**  
**Allen: Hmmpf.**  
**April: Not my fault I was away and school is being a big meanie. I went to Toronto for a few days so yeh..**

**Either way, I will try and update as much as I can, my summer break is coming soon so I may be able to update everyday or at least a few times a week, depends on how busy I am. I just hope that you guys are STILL interested in this little story of mine.**

**I also have a new story coming your way, a little long one-shot you could call it. Also When Love Rises chapter may or may not come out today but who knows. I hope you all understand what has been going on and I will try to update every story that I have!**

**(**_**Plus I was a bit busy with Team Fortress 2.. BLAME MY FRIENDS!**_** Oh plus its the summer so I have to look for Volunteering for my hours. its late and I'm doing this for YOU guys since you love it so much I'll try and update tomorrow)**

**I do not own D. Grey Man**

* * *

**No one's Pov.**

Allen and Cross along with Road all got up and walked out the door to the dinning room where everyone was. Allen sat across from Tyki as Cross sat next to Allen and across from the twins. Both twins looked up at Cross, "So about the Debts..." Cross grinned and had his head in his hand, "I have no money at the moment, so can you pay for it?" David smiled a bit, "Sure- HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Cross started laughing, "You can't back down now."

Allen chuckled a bit and smiled, "he got you there." The Earl gave everyone a smile, "I have a mission for all of you, and since we already have Cross and Allen here-" Allen shot a hand up, "And Neah!" Earl looked at Allen and nodded, "And Neah, we will have to plan out attack on the exorcists"

Allen hummed a bit, "Neah wants to know if he can kill any of the exorcists.." He mumbled a bit as he ate his food with a smile, the others looked at him and shrugged then looked back at the earl, the earl was grinning, more than usual? I guess..

"Yes, Neah is able to kill any of the exorcists."

_**YES YES YES! oh those exorsists will NOT SEE WHATS COMING! **_Neah suddenly started laughing evily while Allen suddenly just bursted out in laughing, almost falling out of his chair, if Cross didn't catch him, "Whats so funny Allen-chan?~" asked Road, Allen stopped laughing, but was still chuckling softly.

"Oh its nothing, just what Neah had commented." Allen chuckled and keep on eating, the Earl just shook his head and chuckled softly, "Alright. So lets make a plan" said the earl and everyone nodded and started to listen as they made up their plan.

~I am going to skip this because the plan will be opened when they are fighting!~

"So everyone know's what they are doing right?" Everyone nodded as they all got up, "Allen, Cross, you have you mission." They both nodded, "And remember what I told you! Neah must not be pulled out unless you are in DANGER" They both nodded and walked out of the room back to their room.

"Lets go pack, we'll leave in an hour." Allen nodded and smiled as he ran back to their room, with a small help of Neah, but lets not say anything about that.

When they both got back tot their room, they started to pack their things. Allen smiled as Cross wrapped an arm around his waist, and nuzzled his neck softly. Allen chuckled and leaned into his arms, "Was this all a good idea? to switch sides?" Cross nodded and hugged him tighter, "because you need to be safe."

Allen sighed and turned around and pecked his lips softly, "Lets get going now" said Cross and Allen nodded as they grabbed their bags and walked out to find Road. Once they found road, they thanked her and walked out, they looked around London, "Its been awhile.." murmured as he looked around.

Akumas were smiling around them as they waved, they both gave a nod at them, **remember, if you see a exorcists. Do not attack unless we really need to. they know your here, but they don't know who. Act.. normal.. as normal as you guys can get..** Allen told them with a though, while in the process he gave a small laugh.

Cross smiled as he took Allen's hand and held it tightly as he walked down the walk way, giving a curt nod to everyone that passsed them and gave them a hello. Allen looked around at the stores that were around London that weren't there before.

"So we look for the exorcists. we don't attack, try our best to stay on track and kill them behind their backs when they aren't watching.." Allen murmured to himself as he had a smile on his face and was leaning up against Cross.

Cross ruffled his hair with a smile and nodded at him, hearing his small comment as they walked. Minutes after they had looked around, they booked into a small hotel and walked into their small room, one bed.. if I say so myself ;)

"I guess we can look around while we have a look around town. The Akuma's should warm us when the exorcists have entered the town" Cross said and Allen nodded as he gave a small kiss on Cross's cheek before he changed out of the clothes he had on that he used around his home, to the one he used with Cross for 3 years.

Allen bounced up and down on his feet as smiled up at Cross before grabbing his hand and leading him out of the room, chuckling as he ran down the halls and outside.

* * *

**The Exorcists Pov (1 hour after Allen and Cross had landed in London)**

Koumi sighed as he looked at Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee. "I have a job for you guys. Akuma's have been spotted around the town of London and I want you to go see what these Akuma's want."

The others gave each other a look, "Do.. Do you think Allen is there?" Lavi asked in a small voice as he looked at Lenalee with hope in his eyes, Lenalee what the same thing.

Kanda just groaned, "you too need to give it up already. He's not coming back. I think he stated that already by pulling a battle with us" he said and looked down at the floor with a glare that could make anyone shiver if they looked him in the eyes.

"It doesn't hurt to try again, Kanda.." Lavi said with a small smiled, he looked over at Koumi, who was smiling also, "When do we leave?" asked Lavi as Koumi gave them the time when they should leave.

An hour after that meeting, the small group was on the train to London. Kanda was looking out the window with a grumpy look, Lavi was sleeping on his own across from them as Lenalee was just staring at her hands while they road the silent train ride to London.

Even when they had gotten off the train, few words were put between the three as they walked to the small hotel they were staying at, going past a odd pair. A small boy leading his brother or father out of the hotel with a happy expression. They were all lazy to even look at the faces of the strangers as they went by.

Dropping off their things in the hotel, they walked into a small cafe where they had their small talk about the Akuma's activity.

"It would be so much easier with Allen here. Everyone's been in a train wreak at the order since Allen had left." Lavi said as he laid his head on the table, groaning softly. Lenalee sighed and nodded, agreeing with Lavi, "But we shouldn't be so down. There's a lot of people here and with us here, it might be easier for us to look for those Akuma's around here"

Kanda grunted and crossed his arms, "But its seems like everyone is ignoring us.. Do you think the Noah's are here?" Lavi gave a shrug and sat up straight as he looked around the whole cafe, "I have no idea.. it seems like theres nothing.. No Akuma had walked up to us since we were here..."

They all gave a sigh, well expect Kanda, who gave a small 'che'. Lenalee looked around to see who was a Akuma and who wasn't, when she noticed the small pair from before again, roaming the streets talking with each other, laughing. She narrowed her eyes when she noticed what the small boy was wearing.

She sat up staright when she noticed the outfit, "Kanda.. Kanda!" He looked over at her, "what?" he asked, she pointed at the boy, "Doesn't that.. that look like what Allen was wearing when he first came to the order?"

Kanda narrowed his eyes, he didn't pay attention to what Allen was wearing when he first met him, but he remember the small string that was wrapped around his neck, "I think it is.." All three of them stood up quickly, paying for what they had bought as they raced out.

The trio slowly followed behind them as the pair went around buying things, "Ne, Cross.. What are we doin' tonight?" They heard Allen said as they trailed behind them. They looked at each other and frowned, but Kanda nodded either way.

Cross looked down at Allen and smiled before looking back up, "Nothin'.. We got no plans around here until we get our orders." Allen hummed in repawns and smiled as he ate the food they had bought not long ago, "Alright! I heard there was a carnival around here! The lady from the food store told me! Can we go?"

He gave a chuckle and smiled, "Alright lets go" Allen whooped and started to drag Cross through the streets of London to the carnival that wasn't far from where they were. Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee walked into a Alley way.

"We shouldn't trust them" said Kanda, "They probably know we are here and have already planned something ahead.." he said and the Lavi and Lenalee nodded, "Lets get back to the hotel for now.." she said and the others turned and walked out of the alley's way, not noticing a pair of blue eyes watching them as they left.

* * *

**TBC**

**well this took longer than i expected myself to take. I'm completely sorry I haven't updated in the last while, I mean its Summer but I'm out of Ideas really... I hope you'll understand that!**

**Allen: Better update soon, people love it!**  
**Me: I realized that from all the follows I've been getting for this story!**  
**Cross: *sighs* R&R for a hug from me and Allen!**

**I do not own D. Grey Man!**


End file.
